


Unscheduled Visit

by astradanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, protective!Cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6196003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katherine Grant drops by to see her daughter unannounced</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unscheduled Visit

Carter is already in bed and Kara is working on a layout, when the elevator doors open. She doesn’t look up, expecting Cat back from dinner any minute, “Carter’s fever finally broke around nine and he managed to keep down some soup. This -”

“What are you doing in my daughter’s apartment?”

Kara’s head snaps up and she finds herself face to face with Katherine Grant, “Watching Carter,” she says simply, not bothering to add that she lives there.

“And watching the boy means you make yourself so at home in your employer’s apartment?”

Glancing around her, Kara shrugs, she’s only taken off her shoes and untucked her shirt, she wonders what Katherine would have said had she come in to find Kara sitting in her short shorts and t-shirt. “Yes, ma’am,” she says because Eliza raised her to have manners.

At that moment the elevator arrives again, “Kara -” Cat starts but stops when the scene before her fully registers. She moves past her mother and to Kara’s side, meeting the younger woman’s eyes. “How’s Carter?” she asks, ignoring Katherine.

“His fever broke around nine or so and he managed to keep down some soup.” She grins crookedly, “He fell asleep while we watched  _ Scooby Doo _ .”

The two lapse into silence both wanting to kiss the other but unwilling to allow Katherine to see the moment. “I believe that’s your cue to leave,” the older Grant says.

Kara looks around, “I’m sorry?”

“You’ve done your job, cared for the boy and let Kitty know how he is, now it’s time for you to go home.”

Cat sighs, moves to pour herself a glass of bourbon and add jelly beans to a glass for Kara. She holds the candy out to the younger woman and then sinks into the couch beside her, “She is home, Mother.”

“Your assistant lives with you, Kitty? That’s just putting too much into this thing you do.” Kara doesn’t hesitate now to rest her arm around Cat’s shoulders, “It’s no wonder she’s left things strewn about as she has.”

“Enough,” Cat says, voice deathly quiet. “Kara is not just my assistant, Mother, she is my partner. She lives here with Carter and I.” She glances around the living room, “And she’s the reason our home stays as neat as it does. Carter is a teenager, a teenage boy at that, he leaves things everywhere. I’m hardly any better because I leave things more places than he does. Kara found three pair of glasses in the refrigerator when she moved in. So if all you are here to do is criticize our life then you can leave.” She sags into Kara’s side, “Carter is sick and I believe I’ve caught whatever it is as well, so if there’s anything else please just save it.”

Katherine opens her mouth to speak but Kara gives her a hard glare, hold on Cat tightening. The older Gran gulps, “Heaven knows I can’t afford to get sick,” she finally says. “Give me a call when your home is no longer germ infested, Kitty.” Kara and Cat both know she means more than just Carter and Cat being sick.

When Katherine is gone Kara tilts Cat’s face to hers and presses a kiss to her lips, “Do you really have what Carter does?”

Cat nods, “Yes, and I’m exhausted.”

Kara smiles against the crown of Cat’s head, “Come on then, let's put you to bed, Tiny Cat.”

The older woman smile,s “I love you, Kara.”

“I love you too, Cat,” Kara says quietly, abandoning her work and Cat’s heels to their living room. She smiles, the little things left behind make it look like home.

**Author's Note:**

> Supercat prompt with Cat's mother being mean to Kara and Cat defending her... (Actually something like in the show but I just want more of that !)


End file.
